Outcast of the Uchiha
by Diresituation
Summary: Rewrite of Foxes, Lavender, and Ice Princess. Naruto is the son of an Uchiha and Kaguya being seen as an outsider to not only the village he was raised in but the same clan that his father was from watch as this outsider within the walls walks along his path to prove that he does indeed belong in the village of Konohagakure no Sato.


**Here we go people this is going to be the re-write of my Foxes, Lavender, and Ice Princess story and I have to say I like this one much more. The reason I named this fanfiction the way that I did is because that the Uchiha thought that they were the most powerful clan out there so this will make Naruto an outcast in both the Uchiha Clan and also the village of Konohagakure itself. Remember how Kushina was treated when she showed up in the village even though she was an Uzumaki an ally to the village. So the other clan I plan on having Naruto be a part of is the Kaguya Clan from none other than Kirigakure no Sato. Also for the pairing is going to be Haku, Hinata, female Naruto, and that's all I got right now. **

**Chance Meeting**

It was an odd day for Adachi Uchiha a seventeen year old Chuunin for the Uchiha as he was given a mission from the acting Hokage the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was supposed to go on a solo B-rank mission and go into the land of Kirigakure no Sato and kidnap a member of any clan and have them as a bargaining chip for later in the war.

Adachi made it past the border and was making good time as his **Mangekyo Sharingan **was blazing in full glory as he was looking for anyone that might know when he would reach a clan post and when he final heard someone and it was not a good sign.

"AAAAAHHHHHH" a painful scream was heard!

Adachi soon grabbed a kunai and raced forward in the shadows and saw a hunter ninja from Kumogakure no Sato dead on the ground and his killer was bleeding from a nice gash from her attacker.

To Adachi this woman was the most beautiful person in the Elemental Nations as her waist long snow white hair flew in the wind, her cream color skin shined in the moonlight making her look like a goddess, and final her sapphire blue eyes looked like they could light up a pitch black cave in the middle of the night.

So the young Uchiha scooped up this woman who was the same age as him and slowly began to make his way back to a forest and began to dress her wounds and wait for this person to wake up and get her name at least. So after about two hours later the young woman began to stir and slowly opened her eyes again and looked at Adachi.

"Hello, my name is Adachi Uchiha do you have a name" Adachi said.

"My name is Akeno Kaguya, it's a pleasure to meet you" Akeno said.

"So do you mind me asking why that Kumo hunter ninja was after you" Adachi asked?

"I heard Kumogakure was after a member of a clan and to be brought back to their village and be used as breeding stock" Akeno said.

Adachi was now clenching his fist as he knew that was also what Konohagakure no Sato was after. Their Hokage was just following the orders of the council and Akeno wouldn't even be seen as a person, she would only be seen as a piece of meat.

Adachi was in a cross roads of what he wanted to do and what he had to do, what Adachi had to do was bring her back and never see Akeno ever again. What he wanted to do was wait till she recovers and then make his way back home and report that he had no luck though he was only out in the field for a few days so they wouldn't buy that excuse even for a moment. So with a heavy heart he looked at the woman who was also sizing him up for something.

"Akeno-chan I have a confession to make" Adachi said.

"Well what is it Adachi-kun" Akeno asked?

"I was ordered by my Hokage to find someone with either a **Doujutsu or a Kekkei Genkai **and bring them back to my village. That was what I was ordered to do but what I am going to do is let you go and live the life you want not a life of becoming a piece of breeding stock for the council back at Konohagakure no Sato" Adachi explained.

Akeno was shocked by this, here she was a perfect target for some greedy bastard to pick her up and do kami knows what to her and she meets the one person that isn't. Akeno was a black sheep of the Kaguya Clan as they all loved to fight and kill while she didn't have the heart that the Kaguya had for the lust of battle. So Akeno watched as Adachi stood up and began to make his way towards the border between Konohagakure no Sato and Kirigakure no Sato and she chased after Adachi.

"Akeno-chan what are you doing here" Adachi asked?

"I want to come with you, and that's final" Akeno said.

"You know what will happen to you right" Adachi asked?

"Yes I do and you know what I don't give a shit" Akeno said.

"You have a very brave heart knowing that I won't be able to do anything for you" Adachi said.

"It doesn't matter I overheard my clan elders talking about offering me to the oldest member of our clan and have him breed me out" Akeno said.

Adachi's **Mangekyo Sharingan **roared to life and started to spin in sheer anger as this was the most disgusting thing he had ever heard. Soon Adachi then began to think of ways he may be able to help his new friend out, and after thinking of a few he came up with bonding the two of them together as a form of marriage between the two. Though it would be fake for the two of them it would at least take her off the chopping block for the rest of her life.

"Akeno-chan I have an idea that might work" Adachi said.

Really Adachi-kun, what is it" Akeno asked?

"In my village there is a law that states that if someone from a clan finds their significant other and even though that person is from anther clan no one is allowed to touch them. So what my plan is I can use this and we form a fake marriage so the Hokage won't be able to do anything and you'll be safe" Adachi explained.

"I heard that people within the Uchiha could only marry people within the clan" Akeno said.

"That is mostly true, but there are those select few that due indeed find that special someone from outside the clan" Adachi said.

"Very well I agree to this plan of yours so you better treat me well my dear hubby" Akeno said.

"_Awesome and maybe in time it'll grow into something bigger" Adachi thought._

"_Such a nice man, I hope there are others like him" Akeno thought._

So when the two made it back to the village Adachi and Akeno made it back to the Hokage office and Adachi revealed that the two spent some time together and he wished to form a marriage bond between the two. The Sandaime was shocked that Adachi Uchiha one of the most sought after males in Konohagakure no Sato finally got someone and it was from another clan. Seeing no harm in it Hiruzen Sarutobi got the paperwork ready and after a few signatures from both Adachi and Akeno he smiled and the two walked away.

(Six months later)

We now find Adachi and Akeno snuggling together in their king sized bed. Akeno and Adachi grew to truly love and care for one another to the point that they got close to making another member of their two person family. The two looked at one another and placed small kisses on their lips and smiled as Akeno had her head on Adachi's chest with a small smile on her face and Adachi was stroking Akeno's hair.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are" Adachi asked?

"Almost every day, and like always thank you" Akeno said.

"I can't help it you get more beautiful every time I look at you" Adachi said.

Akeno leaned in further and closed her eyes with a larger smile on her face and Adachi soon fell asleep with a goofy smile on his face. Even though it would seem in the past six months have been nothing but good it was the exact opposite. It started after both his mother and father disowned him for falling in love with someone outside of the clan. Then the leader of the Uchiha Clan summoned him and banished Adachi from the clan and this caused Adachi to flare his **Mangekyo Sharingan **for a brief moment before leaving his clan of seventeen years.

After that Akeno and Adachi left the compound and got a two person apartment and through the time they spent together formed a bond between the two and it wasn't going to end. It didn't help that when one day Adachi came home from a mission with a small box and got on his knee and asked her to marry him. Akeno was shocked for a moment and then jumped on Adachi screaming to the heavens that she would.

Speaking of Akeno she made some friends when she entered the village like Kushina Uzumaki the Jinchuriki of the village, Mikoto Uchiha the future heiress to the Uchiha Clan, Minato Namikaze a boy who people believed he would get the title Hokage, and Hisana Hyuga a member of the main branch of the Hyuga Clan and Akeno's best friend.

Many people of the village just like Kushina saw Akeno as an outsider to the village and kept their distance from her after two gutsy Genin tried to rape Akeno but said woman killed them using her **Kekkei Genkai called Shikotsumyaku **and then walked away. The villagers knew never to fuck with her even when she was alone and she was around mid Jounin in all of her stats compare to her husband's high Jounin to low Sannin stats.

Then one day Adachi came home with his **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan **though with a dead look in his eyes. After Akeno and Minato finally got Adachi to speak they found out that he lost his best friend in the Uchiha Clan as he was his brother in all but blood and he couldn't save him. His best friend soon implanted his own **Mangekyo Sharingan **into Adachi's eyes and then the life faded from his body.

It took about two months to get Adachi back to normal and back on missions as a Yamanaka told the Sandaime that Adachi wasn't in his right mind at the time and needed some time to rest. When the time past Adachi was back to himself again and began to go on missions again to help paying the rent in their apartment. This in turn calmed Akeno who was happy to see the man she loved return to normal and they could go on living in peace.

(Seven years later)

It was the night of October 2nd and we find twenty four year Adachi standing next to twenty four year old Akeno who is on a birthing table and clutching onto her husband's hand with all her strength. It was the night that their child was going to be born into the world and Adachi wasn't going to miss this for the world.

"Congratulations Akeno-sama you have a healthy baby boy" the doctor said.

"Look at him Akeno-chan, our little boy" Adachi said.

"I know he has your build" Akeno said.

"Yes but he has your hair and I bet your eyes to" Adachi said.

The two happy parents looked at their newest member of their family as the young boy had snow white hair, instead of the two dots on his forehead he had two lines going down his cheeks like Tobirama Senju, and as the baby opened his eyes it showed that he did indeed have his mother's sapphire blue eyes instead of the charcoal black like most of the Uchiha.

"So what are you two going to name him" the doctor asked?

"How about Naruto Kaguya Uchiha, it sounds nice" Akeno said.

"I agree that is going to be a perfect name for our child" Adachi said.

Soon baby Naruto began to cry as Akeno was holding him cooing him while Adachi was making funny faces to make the crying stop. Within a couple of moments the crying stopped and Naruto fell asleep while in his mother's arms and right as that happened Kushina, Mikoto, and Hisana opened the door and spotted Naruto and let out a small squeal causing Naruto to flail in his mother's arms and Akeno started to shake him while glaring at her best friends.

"Could you guys be silent my son just got to sleep" Akeno asked?

Kushina and Hisana just scratched the back of their heads while Mikoto was shaking her head with her eyes closed. Akeno just looked at how odd her best friends could be at times as she noticed that Kushina had a bloated belly and smiled at her.

"So Kushina-chan, do you know when you are due" Akeno asked?

"Yes I'm due in a few days and it turns out I'm having twins" Kushina said.

"Did you two pick any names yet" Hisana asked?

"Yes for the girl we chose Mito and for the boy we chose Kyousuke" Kushina said.

"Mito-sama would be honored you do know that right" Adachi said.

"Minato-teme is going to help with fuzzy and then after that we are getting a divorce" Kushina said.

"What on earth are you talking about Kushina-chan" Akeno asked?

"That jackass cheated on me with Mikoto's sister Riku" Kushina said.

"How on earth did you find out about that" Adachi asked?

"I found Minato-teme and my sister in the act while in the room that the heir lives" Mikoto said.

This really shocked Adachi as he went to the academy and when they got together they just looked so happy together and now this. Adachi was trying really hard to hold back to go storming to the Hokage tower and beating the living shit out of Minato Namikaze and then burn away what made him a man.

"I'm sorry to hear that you guys" Akeno said.

"Well that is all in the past now seeing as we live separately now" Kushina said.

(October 10th)

It was a nice night as Kushina Uzumaki was holding on to her two children with Mito having blood red hair, pale skin, and violet eyes and Kyousuke had blazing red hair, slightly tanned skin, and violet eyes. As she was walking out of the secret birthing area smiling that she survived the extraction and managed to heal herself enough to get her children while Minato flashed over to his new wife Riku Namikaze as she had also just given birth to their own son named Menma Namikaze.

"Kushina-chan, hurry up and get your ass over here" Akeno demanded.

Kushina cocked her head to her fight as she noticed Akeno motioning to her to race over and indeed she did and saw Adachi, Mikoto, Itachi, baby Sasuke, baby Naruto, and Hisana. Kushina raced over just to see the Kyuubi no Yoko disappear and Minato and Riku walk away. This really confused Kushina as Minato told her about the certain death of the **Reaper Death Seal. **So the full blooded Uzumaki just looked at him like he just got a lucky break.

"So you survived I feel bad for you" Adachi said.

"Seriously what is wrong with everyone, I did nothing wrong at all" Minato said.

After those words slipped from Minato's mouth he found himself face first on the ground bleeding from a broken nose thanks to Kushina who handed her children off to Mikoto as Itachi was still holding Sasuke. He looked up at the people who he thought would be his friends for the rest of his life and was only met by looks of disgust and hate.

"You son of a bitch, you claim you did nothing wrong and yet you cheat on Kushina-chan and then you get together with Mikoto-chan's sister. You are far from innocent here Minato Namikaze and if I ever see you again it'll be way too soon" Adachi said.

Minato looked like he had been slapped in the face with a chakra infused palm as he looked around him and saw nothing but hate and anger from his longtime friends. So breathing out a sigh he and Riku walked away with their baby so Minato and all his wisdom was going to announce that his only son was the new Jinchuriki to the entire village.

"Greetings everyone, the Kyuubi no Yoko is gone now as I have sealed it within my own son Menma Namikaze. Though do not fear, thanks to an expert seal I have placed the beast can no longer cause any more pain within the village. So now my own son will be seen as a hero throughout this village and I expect you people to understand this fact, my title of the Yondaime will not change for the fact that I was able to protect this village from any further harm during this attack" Minato explained.

Many people cheered for their hero as they believed him without a single doubt in the world that the seal would hold. Minato smiled at his people and walked back to his office with Riku beside him with her smiling in content that her lover turned husband survived along with her and her child while that tramp of a redhead was all alone in the world.

Minato's former friends looked on the entire thing with disappointment in their eyes as they all walked back to their homes to begin the long and hard road at being a parent. Though it did help that Naruto and Mito woke up during the speech and began to play with one another within the safety and comfort of their mother's arms.

This didn't go unnoticed by the mother's as they looked on while silently squealing about how cute the two children looked while playing. Instantly the two mother's began to play with their children and hug the life out of them for looking so damn cute when they played and Adachi was smiling on in the back ground at seeing the happy faces Akeno and Kushina were making from this simple act.

When Adachi and Akeno got home they both got into bed with Naruto snuggling up to Akeno as they fell asleep. Sure today was one hell of a day and somehow Naruto slept throughout the entire attack which surprised the hell out of Akeno and Adachi seeing as he was still a baby and all the noise should have woken him up with all the roaring and screams going on. It meant either Naruto could sleep through an explosion or the baby just didn't give a rat's ass about it in the first place.

When Kushina got back to her place which was about one and a half blocks away from Akeno's she was beyond tired and just wanted to get some sleep and just one look form the now sleeping babies just made her smile these were her children and whoever was going to be stupid enough to try and kidnap them would know why she was revered as the **Red Death **for a reason. Add to the fact that this moment was one of her happiest as having a family was one of her dreams and now she had one even though the man who knocked her up cheated on her ditched her for her best friend's sister it really did piss her off about that but the past is in the past.

Soon they all began to dream about the future and training their children all about their secret Clan arts and how they would outshine the child of the Yondaime Hokage and Riku Uchiha one of the strongest Uchiha to date.

In the house of Minato and Riku Namikaze said people went to sleep after putting their little bundle of joy to bed as he was getting squirming and tired from all the events in just one day and that went double for the parents of said child who fought and held off a man who claimed to be the legendary Madara Uchiha and then they sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko inside their child to forever bear a burden that no one should ever do in their lives.

**There we go people and I have another person to add and it's Sakura Haruno but I'm NOT making her a useless fan girl. **


End file.
